elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Elevators in movies and media
Elevators are sometimes used, seen and featured in various media, such as movies, TV programs, music, etc., sometimes used as just a box to keep characters in or for them to have a private chat. Below here are some notable examples. Movies Gremlins 2 (1990) One of the main characters gets into a voice controlled lift and asks for 38. A gremlins reply "38. 38, going up" before the lift shoots up at high speed. The elevator indicator can be seen, which is an Otis Series 1 indicator. She stops the lift and the gremlins attack. Unknown to the gremlins on the lift car. A gremlin is screwing with the controller. The brakes fail and it free-falls, smashing into the buffers and turning the gremlins on the car in to a bloody mess. Gremlins 2 Elevator Scene Super Mario Bros. (1993) Probably the most famous scene in the movie, Mario and Luigi take a ride down an elevator to retrieve Princess Daisy, but unfortunately a group of Goombas are taking the same ride.. Super Mario Bros. (1993) - Goombas in The Elevator Speed (1994 film) Main article: Speed An unidentified man (Dennis Hopper) traps several businesspeople inside a skyscraper elevator using small, remotely-detonated bombs. He demands a large sum of money, threatening to destroy emergency brakes that are preventing the elevator from plunging down the shaft. LAPD SWAT members Jack Traven (Keanu Reeves) and Harry Temple (Jeff Daniels) are able to sneak inside the shaft. Though the bomber blows the brakes with three minutes left in the hour-long time limit he gave, Jack and Harry manage to rescue the hostages before the elevator falls. Out of The Dark (1995 film) There were few scenes appeared with elevators or escalators in this Hong Kong movie: *One of the PRH building in Hong KongConfirmed that the building is located at Hau Tak Estate.https://youtu.be/6PdL2mwGYBc equipped with Sabiem elevator and Kone controller in the machine room. *A set of two Otis escalators in the Hau Tak Shopping Centre in Hong Kong but not working in movie and Mitsubishi service elevator. Men In Black (1997 film) A Dover elevator with Traditional fixtures is seen at MiB headquarters. Troublesome Night 5 (1999) In the third story of this 1999 Hong Kong comedy horror film where a night shift security guard encounters strange events in an office building, some Kone elevators with M-Series hall station and car station are seen. Before this scene, there is also a set of O&K Kone escalators found outside, 1990s Hong Kong version of Kone's maintenance barrier and 1990s Kone doors. The location of these elevators is New Tech Plaza in San Po Kong. Troublesome Night 6 (1999) A 1970s Mitsubishi freight elevator with vertical bi-parting doors葵涌東方工業大廈三菱拉閘貨用升降機 (an example of the elevator just like the one featured in the movie) can be seen in this movie. 2000 AD (2000) At least three elevators were featured in this 2000 Hong Kong movie. The first elevator is a 1990s Schindler elevator in a car park of a building. The elevator uses M-Line push buttons and a mechanical bell (it was possible that the bell sound was done by the movie producing company) instead of Schindler's 1990s M-Series chime. Another elevator is also seen when the scene took place in the Furama Hotel Singapore, and later, a set of 1995 Mitsubishi elevators is seen in Suntec City Convention Centre, Singapore. Infernal Affairs (2002 film) Some 1990s Otis elevators with Series 3/Luxury fixtures in an office building are seen near the end of the movie. Just Married (2003 film) There is one scene that looks like a Fujitec or a Otis elevator Breaking News (2004 film) There were three scenes appeared with elevators in this Hong Kong movie: *The first scene appeared with 4 Schindler elevators with Miconic 10 keypad in the "fake" police headquarter (the actual location in this movie is Cyberport in Pok Fu Lam, Hong Kong, China). *A generic elevator maintenance barrier (by King Rise Engineering) shown when the police get in the apartment building located in Jordan, Hong Kong, China. *A set of three 1960s Fujitec traction elevators in the same apartment building is seen when a mobster is hiding on the pit of the elevator shaft. One of them even jumps down to the pit by unlocking the doors using a triangle-shaped door key. The Bodyguard (2004) In 2004 comedy Thai film, there is one scene that has Schindler elevator with S-Series fixtures.เหนื่อยใจจริ้ง : บอดี้การ์ดหน้าเหลี่ยม Eye in the Sky (2007 film) In this 2007 Hong Kong crime film, a set of two refurbished 1960s Otis elevators in an old apartment building is seen when Piggy spies in Fatman's apartment. These elevators have single door and modernized fixtures using Dewhurst US90 buttons (based on the elevators seen in this video). Earlier in the movie, the group of a criminal surveillance rides an unknown large freight elevator down from their office to the car park. Accident (2009 film) Accident is a 2009 Hong Kong action thriller movie. In this movie, there are two elevators that can be seen in this movie. The first elevator is a vintage 1960s Schindler elevator, at the scene where a member of a killer group enters an old apartment building while carrying a plastic bag and talking on his mobile phone. The second elevator is a 1990s Fujitec elevator (identified by it's hall lanterns and LED indicator) with a 1990s Schindler M-Series chime in an office building, seen when Brain tracks a son to an insurance company in that building. Devil (2010 film) This section is empty. You can help it by adding sentences. Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol (2011) When the movie scene took place in Burj Khalifa (the world's tallest building), Dubai, several Otis elevators (which are currently the 2nd fastest elevators in the world) with blue fixtures and Otis 3200 chimes are seen. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) The COP and the car indicator fixtures are unknown. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Official Movie CLIP - The Elevator (2014) - Ninja Turtle Movie HD We Are Legends (2019) We Are Legends is a 2019 Hong Kong action movie. In this movie, you can see some Schindler service lifts at Hoi Luen Industrial Buildings. (The lifts with blue doors.) TV Programs Hawaii Five-O (1968-1980) An old Otis elevator with round Lexan touch-sensitive buttons are seen in a few episodes of the series. Hawaii Five-0 (2010-present) Nanahu (Embers) In this 109th episode (16th in Season 5) of the series, some Schindler Miconic 10 elevators are seen in the Lava Garden Hotel, which the actual name of the hotel is Aston Waikiki Beach HotelSchindler Miconic 10 Elevators at Aston Waikiki Beach Hotel, Hawai'i. The fireman control car station with Epco Survivor Plus buttons and Epco Classic buttons used as door control and alarm button are also seen. The Professionals (1977-1983) Various 1970s-1980s elevators are seen in different episodes of this British crime-action television drama series. FOR REAL!!! - 1970s 80s original lifts (The Professionals, Pt 1 A-I)|Part 1 FOR REAL!!! - 1970s 80s original lifts (The Professionals, Pt 2 J-R)|Part 2 FOR REAL!!! - 1970s 80s original lifts (The Professionals, Pt 3 S-Z)|Part 3 Mr. Bean (1993 episode) In the episode of the "Mr. Bean in Room 426" which had an elevator scene which is take a race to other resident checked in at same time in the hotel and "play" the Dewhurst callbuttons installed with the generic elevatorMr Bean in Room 426 | Full Episode. Mr. Bean - Stairs v Lift|A video footage from the official "Mr. Bean" channel clearly shown that is a 1970s Dewhurst callbuttons. NCIS (2003-present) The elevator is regularly used by Leroy Jethro Gibbs to have private chats with the other characters. He flips the emergency stop and then talks to them. Ncis-premiere.jpg|Having a "private" chat inside the elevator. Grey's Anatomy (2005-present) In different episodes of Grey's Anatomy, elevators can be seen. Big Bang Theory (2007-present) This section is empty. You can help it by adding sentences. The Big Bang Theory How the elevator broke Coma (2012) A Dover elevator with Impulse fixtures is seen in the second part of this television show. Kamen Rider Gaim (2013-2014) Near the end of episode 10, a Toshiba elevator with segment indicator can be seen. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (2016-2017) In episode 1, two Japanese Toshiba elevators can be seen. ภาพหน้าจอ 2016-12-29 14.53.53.png|Toshiba elevators in Kamen Rider Ex-Aid episode 1. Come Home Love: Lo and Behold In different episodes of Come Home Love: Lo and Behold, a Schindler 5400AP lift may appeared in D2 Place ONE. Come Home Love: Dinner At 8 In different episodes of Come Home Love: Dinner At 8, a Schindler 700 P lift may appeared in Cyberport 3. The Hippocratic Crush 2 In different episodes of The Hippocratic Crush 2, a Schindler lift may appeared in Queen Elizabeth Hospital. Other cases Some of the programmes produced with single company always use the elevators in single building or area. This is the list contains single company with the similar elevator scenes. *Several Television Broadcasts Limited (TVB) modern-style dramas in Hong Kong, may appeared with the Hitachi elevators in their TVB City since 2005TVB 同事三分親 - 第245集預告 - 情天霹靂 (TVB Channel). Hitachi A98 TVB City.jpg|Hitachi A98 call buttons appeared in TVB modern-style dramas in Hong Kong (from TVB City). Hitachi TVB City.jpg|Hitachi elevators appeared in TVB modern-style dramas in Hong Kong (from TVB City). Music videos Nai Roi na Lift (นายร้อยหน้าลิฟต์) (2000s) A high rise Schindler with S-Series fixtures can be obliviously seen throughout the video. File:นายร้อยหน้าลิฟต์_-_เอกพล_มนต์ตระการ【OFFICIAL_MV】 Elevator (2008) The music video for Elevator by Flo Rida was appeared with the old Otis elevator with Lexan fixtures apeared at the beginning and the end of the video . File:Flo Rida - Elevator -Feat. Timbaland- (Video) No Hands (2010) The music video for No Hands by Waka Flocka Flame was appeared with the American ThyssenKrupp traction elevatorAs the floor indicator number's change, it is identified as a traction elevator. with Aurora fixtures set in the video's beginning. Waka Flocka Flame - "No Hands" ft. Wale & Roscoe Dash (Official Video) Levels (2011) An elevator with old Epco FL Flushline square call buttons is briefly seen in the beginning of Avicii's music video Levels. Old fixtures.jpg|Screenshot of old Epco FL Flushline call buttons taken from Levels music video. Avicii - Levels Lemonade Mouth - Somebody (2011) A vintage freight elevator with wooden gates, and C.J. Anderson fixtures can be seen in this music video. Lemonade Mouth - Somebody Gangnam Style (2012) A Hyundai elevator with Type 41 hall buttons is briefly seen in the music video when the South Korean rapper PSY appears in an elevator underneath a man (Noh Hong-Chul) who is straddling him and thrusting his pelvis. Gangman_elevator.png|Screenshot of the elevator taken from Gangnam Style video. PSY 'Gangnam Style' BTS feat. Noh Hong Chul Gentleman (2013) An elevator was briefly seen in the music video when the South Korean rapper PSY appears get in the elevator with one of the actor. The elevator is identified to a LG-Otis elevator, if you look closely to the internal floor indicator or the alarm button, and the logo etched on the return panel. PSY - GENTLEMAN M V Alan Walker - Sing Me To Sleep (2016) An Otis gated service elevator with black buttons and the external indicator can be seen in the latter part of the music video. While they taken the video from the various place in Hong Kong, China. Alan Walker - Sing Me To Sleep Web original series I Hate You, I Love You (2016-2017) In the final episode, Hitachi elevators with A05 buttons can be seen if you watch closely in the famous Sol's elevator waiting scene. IHateYou Elevator Scene.jpg|Famous elevator waiting scene. External links * in Elevator Community Wiki Category:Elevators in Media